Rodzina Połanieckich/III/V
Rodzina Połanieckich 48 Świrski przyjechał istotnie z Włoch z ciałem Bukackiego i zaraz na drugi dzień po przyjeździe poszedł do Połanieckich. Zastał jednak tylko Marynię, mąż jej bowiem wyjechał był za rogatki dla oglądania jakiejś wystawionej na sprzedaż kolonii. Marynię znalazł tak zmienioną, że z trudnością ją poznał, ale że w Rzymie polubił ją ogromnie, więc się tylko tym bardziej rozczulił jej widokiem; po chwili zresztą wydała mu się tak wzruszająca i tak w swoim rodzaju piękna w aureoli przyszłego macierzyństwa, a oprócz tego tyle mu nasunęła artystycznych porównań z rozmaitymi primitivami rozmaitych szkół włoskich, że wedle zwyczaju zaczął głośno swoje zachwyty wypowiadać. Ona śmiała się z jego oryginalności, ale jednak dodał jej pewnej w biedzie otuchy, i rada była, że przyjechał — naprzód dlatego, że czuła szczerą sympatię dla tej krzepkiej i zdrowej natury, a po wtóre, iż była pewna, że się będzie nad nią zachwycał i przy „Stachu", a tym samym podnosił ją w jego oczach. Zatrzymała go też dość długo, chcąc, by doczekał powrotu Połanieckiego; ten jednak wrócił dopiero późnym wieczorem, a tymczasem nadszedł Zawiłowski, który teraz potrzebując kogoś, przed kim by mógł wylewać swój nadmiar szczęścia, odwiedzał panią Połaniecką dosyć często. Przez chwilę obaj ze Świrskim spoglądali na siebie z pewną ostrożnością, jak się zwykle zdarza ludziom wybitnym, którzy wzajemnie obawiają się wygórowanych pretensji, a natomiast tym łatwiej przystają do siebie, gdy spostrzegą, że obaj są prości. Tak stało się i z nimi. Do złamania lodów przyczyniła się także i Marynia przedstawiając Zawiłowskiego jako narzeczonego znajomej Świrskiego panny Castelli. — Jakże! — zawołał Świrski — znam doskonale. To moja uczennica! I począł ściskać ręce Zawiłowskiego, po czym mówił: — Pańska narzeczona ma tycjanowskie włosy... Trochę za wysoka, ale i pan wysoki. Takiego osadzenia głowy ze świecą szukać! Pan naturalnie musiał zauważyć, że ona ma w ruchach coś łabędziego. Ja nawet nazywałem ją Łabędziem. — „La perla" — pamięta pan? Świrski spojrzał na niego z pewnym zdziwieniem: — To jest taki obraz Rafaela w Madrycie — odpowiedział — w Museo del Prado. Skąd panu przyszła na myśl „La perla"? — Zdaje mi się, żem o niej coś od tych pań słyszał — rzekł zbity z tropu Zawiłowski. — A tak, być może, bo ja mam u siebie w pracowni, na via Margutta, kopię własnej roboty. Zawiłowski powiedział sobie w duchu, że jednak trzeb być więcej ostrożnym w powtarzaniu słów pani Broniczowej, i po niejakim czasie począł się zbierać, szedł bowiem na wieczór do narzeczonej. Świrski podążył wkrótce za nim zostawiwszy Maryni adres swojej warszawskiej pracowni i prosząc, by Połaniecki zobaczył się z nim w sprawie pogrzebu jak najprędzej. Jakoż Połaniecki wybrał się do niego nazajutrz rano. Pracownia Świrskiego stanowiła rodzaj szklanej hali, przyczepionej jak gniazdo jaskółcze do dachu jednego z kilkupiętrowych domów, i trzeba było do niej iść osobnymi krętymi schodami jak na wieżę. Natomiast artysta miał w niej zupełną swobodę i widocznie nie zamykał drzwi, albowiem Połaniecki idąc do góry usłyszał tępy dźwięk żelaziwa i basowy głos śpiewający: Wiosna ciepłem na świat chucha, ''Kwitną ciernie i rzeżucha, ''A ja śpiewam, zamiast szlochać, ''Bom cię także przestał kochać! ''Hu-ha-hu!! „Dobrze — pomyślał Połaniecki przystając dla nabrania tchu — ma bas, bo ma! Ale czym on u licha tak szczęka?" Lecz przeszedłszy resztę schodów, a następnie mały korytarzyk, zrozumiał powód ujrzawszy przez odemknięte drzwi Świrskiego przybranego do pasa tylko w siatkową koszulkę, spod której przeglądał jego herkulesowy tors — i z hantlami w ręku. — O! jak się pan ma! — począł wołać Świrski kładąc hantle na widok gościa. — Przepraszam, żem nie ubrany, ale to nic; przy tym się trochę hantlowałem. Wczoraj zaraz byłem u państwa, ale zastałem tylko panią. Cóż, panie! przywiozłem naszego biednego Bukacjusza! A chata dla niego gotowa? Połaniecki odrzekł ściskając ręce malarza: — Grób skończony od dwóch tygodni — i krzyż już stoi. Serdecznie witamy tu pana w Warszawie! Mówiła mi żona, że ciało jest już na Powązkach. — Tymczasem w krypcie kościelnej. Jutro go pochowamy. — Dobrze. Ja dziś jeszcze zamówię księży i dam znać znajomym. Co tam porabia profesor Waskowski? — Miał pisać do was. Upały wypędziły go z Rzymu, i wiesz pan, gdzie pojechał? Oto między najmłodszych Aryjczyków. Mówił, że podróż zajmie mu ze dwa miesiące. Chce się przekonać, o ile gotowi są do jego historycznej misji. Pojechał na Ankonę i Fiume, a potem dalej i dalej!... — Biedny profesorzysko! Myślę, że go czekają nowe zawody. — To być może. Ludzie się z niego śmieją. Ja, wiesz pan, nie wiem, o ile najmłodsi z Ariów są zdolni do spełnienia jego idei — ale sama idea jest, dalibóg, tak niepospolita i chrześcijańska, i prawdziwa, że trzeba być takim Waskowskim, żeby się na nią zdobyć. Pozwolisz pan, że się ubiorę. Upały tu u was bez mała jak we Włoszech i gimnastykować się lepiej w samym kaftaniku. — A najlepiej wcale się nie gimnastykować w takie gorąco. Tu Połaniecki spojrzał na ramiona Świrskiego i rzekł: — No ale pan to mógłbyś się za pieniądze pokazywać. — Co? — rzekł Świrski — bicepsy niezłe. A obacz pan te deltoidee! To moja próżność. Bukacjusz zawsze powtarzał, że może mi każdy powiedzieć, iż maluję jak idiota, ale nie wolno nikomu, że nie podniosę stu kilo jedną łapą albo że nie zrobię dziesięciu musz w dziesięciu strzałach. — I taki człowiek nie przekaże swoich bicepsów ani deltoideów potomstwu! — Ha! cóż robić!... Boję się, panie, niewdzięcznego serca; jak Boga kocham, tak się boję! Znajdź mi pan taką drugą jak pani Połaniecka, to nie będę się i dnia namyślał. Ale!... Czego mam życzyć? syna czy córki? — Córki! córki!... potem niech będą synowie, ale pierwsza niech będzie córka. — A kiedy się spodziewacie? — Jakoby w grudniu. — Daj Boże szczęśliwie! Pani zresztą zdrowa kobieta, więc nie ma się czego bać. — Ogromnie się zmieniła, prawda? — Ona jest inna, niż była, ale daj Boże najpiękniejszym tak wyglądać. Co to za wyraz! Czysty Botticelli! daję słowo! Czy pan pamięta ten jego obraz w willi Borghese? ''Madonna col Bambino e angeli? Tam jest jedna głowa anioła, trochę pochylona, ubrana w lilie: zupełnie pani, zupełnie ten sam wyraz! Wczoraj mnie to od razu uderzyło — i ażem się wzruszył. To rzekłszy poszedł za parawan, by wdziać koszulę, i zza parawana mówił dalej: — Pan pytasz, czemu ja się nie żenię! A wie pan, czemu? Bo nieraz mi się przypomina, co Bukacjusz także powtarzał, że ja mam ostry język i twarde bicepsy, a maślane serce — takie głupie, że gdybym miał taką żonę jak pańska i gdyby ta żona była w tym stanie, to, dalibóg, nie wiem, co bym zrobił? Czy chodziłbym przed nią na kolanach, czy czołem bił, czy stawiał gdzie w kącie na stole i adorował z podniesionymi rękoma — dalibóg, nie wiem! Połaniecki począł się śmiać. — Ej! — odrzekł — to się tylko tak zdaje... przed ślubem, a potem samo przyzwyczajenie miarkuje zbytek czułości. — Nie wiem. Może ja taki głupi. — Wie pan co? Jak już moja Marynia będzie wolna, trzeba, żeby dla pana znalazła żonę taką jak sama. — Zgoda!! — huknął zza parawana Świrski. — Verbum! Oddam się pani w ręce i jak mi powie: „Żeń się!" — tak się żenię z zamkniętymi oczyma. I wyszedłszy jeszcze bez surduta, począł powtarzać: — Zgoda! zgoda!... Bez żartów! Byle pani zechciała. — Kobiety zawsze to lubią! — odpowiedział Połaniecki. — Żebyś pan był widział na przykład, co taka Osnowska wyrabiała, żeby naszego Zawiłowskiego ożenić z panną Castelli! A i Marynia jej pomagała — tyle, ile pozwoliłem. I ona uszkami strzygła. Kobietom w to graj! — Poznałem wczoraj u państwa tego Zawiłowskiego. Ogromnie miły chłopak. I to po prostu genialny łeb. Dość na niego spojrzeć. Co to za profil, z tym kobiecym czołem i z tą zuchwałą szczęką. Ma za długie piszczele i kolana musi mieć grubo wiązane, ale głowa pyszna! — To nasz beniaminek w biurze, i naprawdę ogromnie go kochamy, bo to przy tym poczciwa natura. — Aha! To on jest waszym urzędnikiem? A ja myślałem, że to z tych bogatych Zawiłowskich, bom za granicą widywał dość często jakiegoś starego oryginała bogacza. To jego krewny — rzekł Połaniecki — ale ten nasz nie ma złamanego szeląga. A Świrski począł się śmiać: — Jakże! stary Zawiłowski z córką, milionową jedynaczką! pyszna figura! Koło panny kręciło się tam we Florencji i w Rzymie z pół tuzina porujnowanych książąt włoskich, a stary gadał, że córki za obcego nie da — „bo to, panie, kiepściejsza rasa". Wyobraź pan sobie, że on nas uważa za pierwszą na świecie rasę, a między nami pewno Zawiłowskich — i kiedyś dowodził tego tak: „Niech sobie — (powiada) — gadają, co chcą! ja się dosyć najeździł po świecie, i ilu to Niemców, Włochów, Francuzów czyściło mi buty, a ja — (powiada) — butów nikomu nie czyścił i nie będę!" — Dobry! — odpowiedział śmiejąc się Połaniecki — to czyszczenie butów uważa nie za kwestię pozycji w świecie, tylko narodowościową. — Tak, i zdaje mu się, że Pan Bóg po to wyłącznie stworzył inne „nacje", żeby szlachcicowi spod Kutna miał kto wyczyścić buty, jak mu się podoba wyjechać za granicę. A czy on nie kręci nosem na małżeństwo młodego, bo to wiem, że on Broniczów uważał za hetkę-pętelkę. — Może i kręci, ale on się z naszym Zawiłowskim niedawno poznał, i przedtem nie widywali się, bo nasz to harda dusza i nie chciał pierwszy szukać starego. — To go lubię. Byle tylko dobrze trafił, bo to... — Co? Pan zna pannę Castelli? co to za dziewczyna? — Ja znam pannę Castelli, ale widzisz pan, nie znam się na pannach. Ba! żebym się na nich znał, to bym nie doczekał czterdziestki w kawalerskim stanie... One wszystkie dobre i wszystkie mi się podobają; tylko jak kilka z tych, które mi się podobały, widziałem potem mężatkami — tak teraz żadnej nie wierzę. I złości mnie to — bo, żebym nie miał ochoty się żenić — no! to powiedziałbym: mniejsza z tym! — ale mam! Co ja mogę wiedzieć? Wiem, że każda ma gorset, ale jakie tam serce w tym gorsecie — licho wie! A w pannie Castelli się kochałem, bo zresztą ja się we wszystkich kochałem, którem spotkał. W tej może nawet więcej niż w innych. — I co, i jakoś jednak żeniaczka nie przyszła panu do głowy? — Licha tam nie przyszła! Tylko wówczas nie miałem tych pieniędzy, co dziś, ni tego rozgłosu — byłem na dorobku, a wierz mi pan, że ludzi na dorobku nikt się tak nie boi jak dorobkiewicze. Bałem się, że mi pan Bronicz albo pani Broniczowa minę zrobi, a że panny nie byłem pewny, więc dałem spokój. — Zawiłowski też przecie nie ma pieniędzy. — Ale głośno o nim i przy tym jest stary Zawiłowski — a to koligacja nie żartem. Kto o starym u nas nie słyszał? Zresztą co do mnie, mówiąc szczerze, nie smakowali mi Broniczowie do tego stopnia, żem w końcu machnął ręką. — To pan i nieboszczyka znał? Niech pan się nie dziwi, że ja tak wypytuję, bo mi idzie o naszego Zawiłka. — Panie, kogo ja nie znałem? Znałem i siostrę pani Broniczowej, panią Castelli. Przecie ja od dwudziestu czterech lat siedzę we Włoszech — a o czterdziestce to się tak mówi dla okrągłości. Naprawdę to mam czterdziesty piąty. Znałem i pana Castellego, który był zresztą dobry człowiek; znałem wszystkich. Cóż panu powiedzieć? Pani Castelli była egzaltowana kobieta, a odznaczała się tym, że nosiła krótkie włosy, że była zawsze nie umyta i miała newralgię w twarzy. Co do pani Broniczowej. tę pan znasz. — A kto był pan Bronicz? — „Teodor?" Pan Bronicz był dubeltowy dureń, raz dlatego, że był durniem, a po wtóre, że się za niego nie miał. Zresztą milczę, bo: de mortuis nihil, nisi bene — był o tyle tłusty, o ile ona chuda; ważył podobno przeszło sto pięćdziesiąt kilo i miał rybie oczy. W ogóle to byli ludzie przede wszystkim próżni. Co tu się rozwodzić! Jak człowiek długo żyje na świecie i dużo ludzi widuje, a gada z nimi tak, jak ja gadam przy malowaniu, to się przekonywa, że istnieje prawdziwy wielki świat, który się wspiera na tradycji, a oprócz tego istnieje kanalia, która, mając trochę grosiwa, udaje wielki świat. Otóż nieboszczyk Bronicz i jego dzisiejsza wdowa zawsze mi trochę trącili tym gatunkiem, dlatego wolałem się trzymać z daleka. Ot, żeby Bukacki żył. ten by dopiero rozpuścił język ich kosztem. On wiedział, że ja się kochałem w Castelli, i co się że mnie nadrwił, niech mu Bóg nie pamięta — a kto wie, czy słusznie, bo kto jest panna Lineta. to się dopiero pokaże. — Mnie najbardziej chodziło — odrzekł Połaniecki — żeby się właśnie o niej coś dowiedzieć. — Wszystkie dobre, wszystkie dobre, tylko ja ich się boję, razem z ich dobrocią. Chyba mi pańska żona za którą zaręczy. Na tym rozmowa się urwała i poczęli mówić o Bukackim, a raczej o jutrzejszym jego pochówku, do którego Połaniecki porobił już poprzednio wszelkie przygotowania. Wyszedłszy od Świrskiego zamówił jeszcze księży, a następnie dał znać znajomym o jutrzejszej godzinie. Kościelny obrządek pogrzebowy był już odprawiony w swoim czasie w Rzymie, więc Połaniecki wezwał tylko kilku duchownych, jako człowiek religijny, by modlitwy swoje połączyli z modlitwami obecnych. Uczynił też to także przez przywiązanie i wdzięczność dla Bukackiego, który mu zostawił znaczną część swego majątku. Prócz obojga Połanieckich przybyli państwo Maszkowie, Osnowscy, Bigielowie, Świrski. pan Pławicki i pani Emilia, która chciała odwiedzić zarazem Litkę. Dzień był prawdziwie letni, słoneczny i znojny. Cmentarz wyglądał zupełnie inaczej niż za poprzednich bytności Połanieckiego. Wybujałe ogromnie drzewa stanowiły jakby zbitą, gęstą, złożoną z ciemniejszych i jaśniejszych liści zasłonę, pokrywającą głębokim zielonym cieniem białe i szare pomniki. Miejscami cmentarz wydawał się wprost lasem pełnym mroku i chłodu. Na niektórych grobowcach drgała świetlista sieć promieni słonecznych, przecedzona przez liście akacji, topoli, grabów, bzów i lip; inne krzyże, zatulone w gąszcz, zdawały się drzemać w chłodzie nad mogiłami. W gałęziach i wśród liści rojno było od ptasiego drobiazgu, który odzywał się ze wszystkich stron nieustannym świegotem, łagodnym i jakby umyślnie przyciszonym, by śpiących nic budzić. Świrski, Maszko, Połaniecki i Osnowski wzięli na ramiona wąską trumnę ze szczątkami Bukackiego i poczęli ją nieść do przygotowanego grobu. Księża w białych komżach, które to rozbłyskały w słońcu, to gasły, szli przed trumną, za nią czarno ubrane młode kobiety, i cały ten orszak posuwał się z wolna przez cieniste aleje, cicho, spokojnie, bez łkań i łez towarzyszących zwykle pogrzebom, tylko z powagą i smutkiem, który tym był na ich twarzach, czym cień od drzew na grobowcach. Była w tym wszystkim jednak jakaś pełna melancholii poezja — i wrażliwa dusza Bukackiego potrafiłaby odczuć wdzięk tego żałobnego obrazu. W ten sposób przyszli do grobowca, który miał kształt sarkofagu i cały był wzniesiony nad ziemię, Bukacki bowiem mówił był za życia Świrskiemu, że nie chce leżeć w piwnicy. Trumnę łatwo wsunięto przez żelazne drzwi do środka, po czym oczy kobiet wzniosły się ku górze, usta poczęły szeptać modlitwy, i po chwili zostawiono Bukackiego cmentarnej samotności, drzewom szumiącym, świegotowi ptactwa i bożemu miłosierdziu. Pani Emilia i Połanieccy poszli następnie do Litki; reszta towarzystwa czekała na nich w powozach przed kościołem, bo tak sobie życzyła pani Osnowska. Połaniecki miał sposobność przekonać się przy grobie Litki, jak dalece ta, tak bardzo niegdyś kochana dziecina zbłękitniała mu już w duszy i rozwiała się w cień. Niegdyś ilekroć odwiedzał jej grób, tylekroć buntował się przeciw jej śmierci i nie zgadzał się na nią, z całą namiętnością świeżego żalu. Dziś wydało mu się rzeczą prawie naturalną, że ona tu sobie leży w cieniu tych drzew, na tym cmentarzu; miał niemal poczucie, że tak musiało się skończyć; przestała być dla niego prawie zupełnie realną istotą, a stała się tylko słodką mieszkanką pamięci, westchnieniem, światłem, rodzajem jeno takiego wspomnienia, jakie zostawia muzyka. I byłby się może oburzył na siebie, gdyby nie to, że spostrzegł, iż pani Emilia wstała po odmówionej modlitwie z twarzą pogodną, z wyrazem wielkiej tkliwości w oczach, ale bez łez. Zauważył przy tym jednak, że wygląda jak osoby chore, że z trudnością podniosła się z klęczków i że idąc wspiera się na lasce. Jakoż ona była już w początkach ciężkiej choroby krzyża, która później na kilka lat przykuła ją do łóżka i puściła dopiero do trumny. Przed bramą cmentarną czekali na nich Osnowscy; pani zaprosiła ich na jutro na wieczorek zaręczynowy Zawiłowskiego, a potem „kto łaskaw", do Przytułowa. Świrski siadł wraz z panią Emilią do powozu Połanieckich i przez czas jakiś zbierał w milczeniu wrażenia, a wreszcie rzekł: — Jakie to dziwne! Dziś byliśmy na pogrzebie, jutro będziemy na zaręczynach: co śmierć wykosi, miłość posieje — i to jest życie!